Wish Come True
by treesinthestarlight
Summary: It's Marceline's birthday, and Finn has an extra special gift for the Vampire Queen. Fluffiness may appear!


**Okay, I'm gonna be straightforward with this. Nothing belongs to me – Except the story, of course. **

* * *

Marceline drifted into the cave where she lived. Well, technically, where her house was, but she referred to it as her property. She landed on the porch and sat on one of the black and white lawn chairs by a small, purple coffee table with a built in umbrella. She sighed. "Another boring day back from the Nightosphere. I still don't get why my dad wants me to start planning his parties of his demons. It's not like they'd ever come," she muttered. "Or maybe they would. If they weren't sad, sadistic and depressed, that is."

She sat up, stretched, and unlocked the front door. She went to the kitchen and started making some coffee. While it was brewing, she poured in a few drops of red food coloring. She readied her mug for the coffee.

Marceline headed for her room while waiting. She thought about that time she broke up with Ash. _"It's over, ya psycho!" she screamed. She left and headed for a new life - one without that stupid jerk – bossing her around every time they were together. She couldn't believe she actually liked him._

She was snapped back to reality with the sound of steam pouring out the glass coffee pot. She flew down and poured the coffee into her white mug (she already sucked it clean).

She went outside and plopped the mug and some magazines (they were about vampire facts, and she liked proving some of them wrong) while she popped some butter popcorn. Normally, she didn't eat popcorn because it got stuck in her fangs, but this time she was feeling really peckish.

She listened to the faint sounds of the popcorn popping, waiting for the timer of the microwave to ring. She sipped her coffee (black, she didn't want any milk in, only sugar) while reading her magazines.

Two minutes later, the timer went off. She floated back inside, still holding her coffee. She set her mug on the countertop and opened the bag of freshly popped popcorn. She poured its contents in a bowl and went back outside.

About twenty minutes has passed before she heard someone going in her cave. She peeped over her magazine and saw Finn's white bear hat. She smiled. "Hey, Finn. What are you doing here?" she asked, floating over with the bowl of popcorn. Finn jumped up and down. "Marceline! Marceline! It's your birthday today, right?" he said, his aura obviously filled with happiness.

Marceline laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say that, but . . . Yeah, I guess it is." She grabbed Finn by the backpack and floated him over to the porch. "Why do you want to know?" Marceline asked while tying her hair into a messy ponytail. Finn grinned wide. "I brought you a present!"

"Really? Oh, you shouldn't have. Seriously. I don't really accept gifts anymore."

"Oh, but this one is special! I found it last night in a pile of junk—"

"My gift is a piece of junk?" Marceline found this hard to believe. She received nicer gifts. Like a pink sweater from Bonnibel that one year. She almost burned it.

Finn's cheeks turned red. "No! No, no, I found this by a witch's house. She asked us to tidy up her living room, even her cupboards and drawers! I found tons of power rings, by the way. And – oh glob, you can't believe how happy I was when I found something in the corner of a cupboard and I asked the witch if I could have it and she said yes!"

Marceline closed her eyes and massaged her temples. Wow, he's grown to be a blabber. "Okay, what did the witch say you could have?" she said tiredly. Finn's smile grew ever wider that it was impossible to smile like that. "I found this!" He removed his backpack from his back and rummaged through it. "Happy Birthday, Marceline!" He held up something – a rugged old stuffed toy bear covered with patches and a button for an eye.

Marceline felt her eyes water. "Hambo?" she said, astounded. "I – I can't thank you enough! I thought—" "Ash sold it to a witch? Well, the witch that asked us to clean out her living room was that witch! Turned out she didn't want it after a day, so she decided to keep it in one of her cupboards for all eternity until someone wanted it." Finn put on his backpack.

Marceline smiled, tears coming out of her eyes. "Finn – this is the best birthday gift ever!" she said. She hugged him, and he hugged back.

That night, she slept with Hambo by her side. She vowed never to let him out of her sight ever again.

* * *

**I love Hambo. 'Nuff said. Review, please!**

**-Sapphire/Hazelle/Jenn X)**


End file.
